Divergent Alt Ending
by Hooda
Summary: Divergent Alt. ending where only Al dies in initiation. No war - the author
1. Chapter 1

Tobias' thumb brushes over the injection site on my neck, but I don't care right now. I tighten my arms around his neck and keep my lips on his. After a few seconds, he reluctantly pulls away. Our breaths mix together.

Someone coughs from behind me. I let go of Tobias to turn around.

Christina's eyes are cold as she stares at us. Beside her, Will smiles happily at me with pink cheeks. I reach a hand out to touch Christina's arm, but she yanks away from me. Will's smile wipes off his face.

"You cheated. I can't believe you were with Four the entire time! I can't believe we _pitied_ you! And you were cheating!" Christina says. Her dark eyes chill me to the bone. I expected her to shriek with delight at the new gossip. But instead, she glares at me. I feel my insides twist.

"I didn't cheat. Christina, I would never do that. Never." I somehow manage to say in a bold voice. Tobias takes a step forward and takes my hand in his. I squeeze his fingers tightly.

Christina narrows her eyes at me. I know she can see I'm telling the truth, but she doesn't want to lose an argument to me; the Stiff. It would hurt her pride. And pride is also what killed Al.

"I thought you were better than this." Christina says quietly as she walks away. I am silent. Will looks from me to Christina, deciding who to go with. Eventually he sighs, making up his mind, and chases after his girlfriend. I turn around to face Tobias.

By now, the rest of the room is loud and many of the black clothed people are drunk. The pounding sounds of people talking at once makes me feel almost more alive. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Uriah and Zeke shove their way through a group of older Dauntless men. Uriah smiles at me once he reaches us.

"Max said tomorrow's career picking has been rescheduled for another two days!" He has to speak loudly for Tobias and I to hear him over the uproar of voices. Zeke tips the contents of a bottle he holds in his hand down his throat. He offers the bottle to Tobias, who kindly shoves it away.

"Why are they rescheduling the career pick day?" Tobias asks Uriah.

Uriah shrugs casually. "No idea. But you have one of those two days off Four. Max wants you to take tomorrow off for some reason. Just report back to the control room after tomorrow. His words! Not mine!"

Before either of us can say a word, Uriah stumbles into the crowd of black. It's amazing how quickly he can melt into their numbers. Like air.

Tobias squeezes my hand and pulls me gently away and out the door. A few Dauntless give me a shove or pat my shoulder in congratulation. I smile back weakly and try to focus on Tobias' hand in mine.

0

As soon as Tobias closes the door behind us, he rushes to the doors to his balcony over looking the city landscape and steps outside. I slip out of my shoes and heavy sweatshirt to join him.

Tobias' elbows rest on the metal railing that keeps him from falling over the edge and his eyes are focused on a point in the distance. With his claustrophobia, the Dauntless dining hall overflowing with bodies and loud people must have scared him. I quietly walk over to him and rest my elbows on the railing. I take in a deep breath. Now I understand this freedom of having the balcony. It helps him feel liberated and free when he is trapped in memories of his childhood.

And this is where we kissed. I smile at the memory.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him quietly after a moment of silence.

Tobias sighs, his breaths brushing over my arm that's against his.

"Better. I just needed to get out of there. It was too… much."

I nod in agreement. We stand there for another moment in silence. Tobias shifts into me so my head is pressed against his broad shoulder and crook of his neck. His hand reaches up to stroke through my soft hair. I wrap my arms around him, my fingers skimming over his back.

"Are you going back to the dorms tonight?" He asks me quietly. I faintly feel my cheeks turn pink as his chest vibrates under my cheek. His voice is strong and solid, but soft and calm. All I want is to stand here in his arms, ear pressed against his chest, listening to his voice. His laugh. His heartbeat.

I think I'm in love with Tobias.

"Do you want me to go back?" I ask quietly. Tobias stops stroking my hair to rest his arms around my waist. He buries his nose into my hair.

"I have a feeling that Peter would attack you in your sleep. Like Edward; except worse this time. I don't want you to be killed or hurt." He murmurs quietly into my hair. His heart beats a second faster for a second. He must be panicking about me hurt.

"You're probably right about Peter. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" I say into his shirt. He noticeably relaxes. I pull my head away.

Tobias' lips barely brush mine as he speaks.

"I think I'm falling hard for you Tris," presses a kiss onto my lips so softly I would have mistaken it for a ghost, " and I think I'm in love with you." I don't say anything back. I'm too stunned to say anything in fact.

Instead, I kiss him. My arms reach up into his dark hair and his hands tighten around my waist. A slow feeling, like honey, slowly fills my body. Every color feels more pronounced than before against my eyelids. My nose slips along his as I deepen the kiss. His fingers play with the back of my shirt. I pull away to look him in the eyes and smile.

"I think I love you too, Tobias."

He laughs and then presses his lips to my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tris - Nightmare

_The water is all around me, unmoving like air. My body floats without gravity pulling me. There are no tethers to my life. It is dark, too._

Beatrice… _a voice whispers from behind me. I turn around to see my mother standing on a sunny ledge, smiling at me. But a wall seems to separate us. Air cut off from water. _

_I immediately begin to feel light headed. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. The dark water presses into me. I can't breathe. My mother's figure continues smiling at me from the sunlit ledge. _

_My hands claw at my throat. I need air! I need to live! _

_And then the world is pitched into chaos. _

My eyes snap open and I immediately sit straight up in the bed. My hairline is beaded with sweat and the shirt I borrowed from Tobias to sleep in feels… sweaty. Tobias stirs beside me. I drop my head between my knees and take in deep breaths.

"Tris? What's wrong?" Tobias props himself up onto one elbow so he squint in the dim darkness to see me. I keep trying to steady my breaths.

"Nothing. Just a dream. I'm fine."

That's a lie. My mind is reeling with fear of the dark water that consumed me in my nightmare. I must be shaken up from my encounters and challenges in the fear landscape from earlier today. My mind must have been reacting to so much fear and it leaked into my dreams; turning it into a brilliantly real nightmare. A hand touches my shoulder and I shrug it away.

"What was your nightmare about?" Tobias asks me quietly. His hand is light on my shoulder and his thumb skims my hair. As soon as I am confident that my breathing and heart rate has returned to normal do I lay back down. My head rests on Tobias' shoulder. He moves his arm so it is supporting the back of my head.

"I was underwater. Kind of like two of my fears. But my mother stood on a sunny ledge and was surrounded by air. There was an invisible barrier between us. It was… weirdly confusing. I was suffocating. Then everything turned dark and I woke up."

We're both silent for a few moments. I strain my ears to listen to the gentle summer breezes breathing over the balcony. Everything is so silent and peaceful. The clock on the wall reads midnight.

"That dream was weird. And just through description. Just close your eyes and focus on peaceful thoughts." Tobias laments.

I obey him and close my eyes. Tobias shifts beside me to move closer. The arm supporting my head pulls me into his chest. I start to feel drowsy. My head feels cloudy and slow.

Tobias' chest vibrates as he talks. I feel my cheeks redden.

"I love you. No matter what. Now sleep."

"What if the nightmares return?"

"Don't worry. I'll fight them."

"With what?"

"With my bare hands obviously." His comment made me feel so secure and safe and ludicrous that I laugh. And when Tobias laughs, the sound makes his entire chest thrum with energy.

"I love you." I manage to murmur as my eyes droop again.

"I love you too."

We fall asleep to the sounds of the whistling summer breezes.

I fall asleep to the sound of his gentle breathing and heartbeat.

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

My head feels like a soggy mess when I open my eyes the next morning. During the night, Tobias had loosened his grip around me and the comfort of sleeping so comfortably in his arms makes me want to kiss him and thank him and kiss him again. But he's still asleep.

His soft and even breaths tickle my forehead. I am suddenly aware of how just yesterday I was so scared of a simple kiss after our conversation before the ceremony. And now we're sleeping in the same bed. I shake my head a little in disbelief.

Tobias is so peaceful when he sleeps. His lips part just enough for him to be able to breathe and the scrunched look in his forehead completely disappears. He actually looks young; he looks his age.

I reach out to trace my fingertips ever so lightly over his jaw, down his chin, over his closed eyelids. I let my fingers take in every little detail of his facial complexions, all the while wondering why he would chose me. Someone so perfect and prestigious, chose me?

Tobias shifts his head a tiny bit to the left. His cheek lands right onto the palm of my right hand that was exploring the side of his face. And now my hand is stuck between his pillow and my palm. I'm cradling his cheek. His eyes crack open.

"Good morning…" Tobias slurs. His eyelids droop just slightly. After weeks of training and going through initiates' fear simulations, he must be exhausted. I know that I am.

Maybe that is why Max gave him the day off; so he could rest. But Dauntless leaders don't pity you. They would just say _Thank you for training the new members, now go back to your normal life._

I smile a little. "Good morning to you too."

Tobias closes his eyes and leans forward to press his forehead to mine. The soft light coming through the balcony windows makes me feel drowsy and calm. Tobias' hands tighten around me a little more.

"How did you sleep?" he murmurs quietly, our foreheads still touching. My smile seems to feel weaker when I remember the nightmare from last night.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

Tobias opens his eyes to look at me. They are filled with worry.

"I want to make sure you are all right. A lot of times, initiates have reoccurring nightmares from their fear landscapes after the final testing. Just like you did last night." I slip my hand out from under his cheek. His expression almost seems crestfallen at my reaction.

"I'm going to be fine Tobias."

I quickly pull the blankets away to slip my feet over the edge of the bed and get up. The room is cold. Apparently the gentle breezes from last night decided to turn the apartment into an icebox. I gingerly lower my feet to the ground.

It's _freezing_.

Quicker than the eye can see, my feet fly back off the ground and I lay down on the bed, pulling the blanket back over me. Tobias' arms are open and waiting for me, so I fly straight into their warmth. His chest hums with a slight laughter under my cheek.

"So you've discovered the reason why I hate getting up in the morning. Haven't you?" His lips curve into an all – knowing smile. I playfully whack him in the arm. I didn't realize how nice and warm they could be. How welcoming loving someone could benefit to you.

"Shut up." I growl. Tobias laughs, sending tremors of giddiness through his chest and into my heart. I smile a little too.

Tobias leans forward and presses his lips softly to my temple, slowly pressing kisses into my skin as he moves down to my jaw. Barely touching my face with his fingers, he tilts my chin so he can kiss the skin just above my throat, but under my jaw. I let out the tiniest sigh.

To my embarrassment, Tobias heard me. He brings his face up to meet mine and presses his lips to mine. Unlike all the other kisses we've ever shared, this one makes me feel like I am burning up from inside. My arms slip around his neck and into his short, dark hair. Tobias' arms slip around my waist, pulling me right against his body.

I pull away from him for just a second. "I love you."

Tobias holds me even closer.

"I love you so much too."

I kiss him again.

0

"So we have the entire day off for ourselves." Tobias comments as we walk together, hand in hand, through the tunnels of the Dauntless compound and to the dining hall for breakfast. I grin at the thought of what today's freedom could bring. Tobias' finger slowly traces my palm.

"I just want to eat breakfast first. Then probably get a new tattoo."

Tobias' finger stops rubbing figures into my palm.

"A tattoo of what?" He asks curiously.

I just shrug. "I don't know. Maybe something to remind me of my fears. To show that they cannot harm me. Or push me around in life."

Tobias holds the door open for me to the dining hall.

"I think getting a tattoo would be a great idea."

We each pick up a bowl of cereal and mug of coffee from the bustling breakfast line. I immediately begin to look for my friends until I remember that Christina hates me now. I turn to Tobias.

"Hey, can I sit with you and your friends today? I don't have the energy to fend off her insults or complaints." I ask quietly. Tobias nods and leads me across the crowded room to a table relatively in the center of the Dauntless life.

Shauna, Lynn and Zeke are eating their breakfasts. Lynn and Shauna are deep in debate about what types of guns shoot better and have completely excluded Zeke from their bickering. As soon as Zeke sees us walking over, he perks up like a puppy that spots a treat.

"Thank goodness! You came right on time Four! These two are bring me to death!" Zeke exclaims as he moves over to let us sit down. Across from us, Lynn and Shauna barely notice us arrive and continue bickering their heads off.

"But a gun with a narrow-," Lynn begins before shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, "- neck would have better aim because the bullet has to shoot straighter! Oh hello Tris. Hey Four." Lynn finally sees us.

Tobias has his spoon still in his mouth, so he just gives Lynn a nod in greeting. I have food in my mouth, so I wink at Lynn. I swear her cheeks slightly turn pink a little.

Shauna finally notices us as well. She picks up her toast and doesn't acknowledge out arrival. For a while, all we do is shove our breakfasts into our mouths. Zeke seems especially hungry.

"Where's the fire?" I ask him when Tobias stands up to return the dishes. He manages to balance all our plates and glasses on one tray somehow. Zeke turns to face me as he wipes crumbs of a muffin off his chin.

"I'm hosting a gathering in the Pit tonight for a night of 'Candor or Dauntless.' So Max and the other leaders have put me in charge of getting everything ready for the event tonight. It _was_ my idea."I pat Zeke's shoulder in a friendly way and give him a reassuring grin.

"If you need any help getting this party set up, then just call for me. Besides, it'll help keep me focused on something else for once."

Zeke smiles at me. "Thanks Stiff. Or should I call you Tris now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

"Hello Tris." Tori says with a smile as I walk into the near empty tattoo parlor. Bud sits in the corner of the room cleaning some needles. Tori gives me a sort of half hug.

"I want to congratulate you on making it into Dauntless. First place and only seven fears. Four will need to work harder to keep you around." Tori gives me a wink as she prepares a needle. I feel my face turn pink at her comment.

"I want to get a new tattoo to remember the number of fears I have. Do you have any ideas?" I saunter over to the wall of designs and curls and pictures made of glass and steel. The last time I came here was with Will and Christina. I had gotten the tattoo of Abnegation's holding hands. It was also the night when Tobias took me through his fear landscape to show me who he is.

_Our first kiss on the Chasm rocks_… I sigh remembering that "date."

A design in the corner of the room catches my eye. It looks like a series of letters, but mixed randomly. I point at the design.

"What are those?" I ask out loud. Tori turns around and squints to see the tattoo design. Her eyes sparkle a little at my choice.

"Those are numerals." Bud says from across the room. "Each letter represents a number." I turn back to the various letters strewn across the piece of glass. Now that I look more closely, I realize that they do look like numbers. Bud puts down the needle he is cleaning to walk over and explain the "numerals" to me. He points to the first one. An "I." Tori and I watch and listen closely as he explains each numeral's derivative in normal numbers.

"I want to get a tattoo of the number seven." I tell Tori.

She nods.

"Then lets get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

I watch as Tris makes her way to the tattoo parlor in the Pit. The last I see of her is her blonde hair that softly falls over her shoulder when turning the corner. I walk back over to Zeke's table and sit down.

Zeke nudges my arm with his elbow. He raises his eyebrows.

"So… you and the Stiff. When did that happen?"

I smile a little and shove into Zeke's side.

"Shut up. I'm not telling." Zeke puts his arm around my neck and holds me in a choke hold. I let him though. We're used to the play fighting. We are practically brothers.

"I think I'll get the answer out of one of the two of you soon enough. Are you up for a game of 'Dauntless or Candor' tonight?"

I pull myself back up and into a normal sitting position.

"Isn't that just 'Truth or Dare?" I ask.

Zeke shrugs. "Kind of."

I roll my eyes at him and stand up to leave. Since I don't need to report back to my job until tomorrow morning, I might as well go look for Tris.

"I'll come to your game. And I'll bring Tris too." I tell Zeke as I walk away in the direction that Beatrice went. I pass the Chasm, which only reminds me of the shame to have lost an initiate under my supervision so easily, and walk through the Pit. I try to hide my fear of heights as I walk the paths lining the walls. Just as I walk into the parlor, Bud walks out. He nods in greeting to me as he saunters down in the direction of the supply center. I notice Tori in the corner of the room, cleaning a needle. She doesn't notice my entrance.

"Good morning Tori."

Tori puts down the needle and turns to face me. She puts on a smile that looks a little too forced to me for some reason.

"Morning Four. Did you come here for a tattoo?"

I shake my head. "Sorry but no. I actually came looking for-"

"-Tris?" Tori finishes my question for me and raises her eyebrows.

I nod and rock back and forth on my heels. The back of my neck suddenly feels hot and itchy. My fingers ache to scratch but I don't.

"Oh, hey Four." A voice says from behind me in surprise. I turn around and immediately feel relieved to see Tris standing there, smiling her cute little shy smile. A white bandage is wrapped tightly around her right wrist and all the way up to her elbow. Her coat is draped over her opposite arm and she is left only wearing a simple t – shirt. I cannot help but notice how pronounced her arm muscles are now. I grin a little.

"Hey. What tattoo did you get?" I gently take her right hand and lift her arm up. My fingers softly brush the tight bandage.

Tris gives Tori a glance, then looks back at me, then shrugs.

"I'm going to reveal it to everyone tonight at Zeke's game. Honestly, I think Tori outdid herself this time." I release Beatrice's arm and turn to back to Tori, who sits quietly cleaning the needle. She gives Beatrice a gesture with her arm like saying _Oh. Please!_

"I've done better. And Four here is wearing the evidence. During his initiation, he was dared to get a tattoo. So he chose the Dauntless flames. I bet he was tired of being the only Stiff and wanted a new ego."

I feel my face burn in a little embarrassment. What Tori said was true. I was dared two years ago during my initiation by another Dauntless. He thought I wouldn't be able to handle a tattoo, so I went for a big one. I am consciously aware of the flames that paint my side.

Beatrice on the other hand gives Tori an alarming look.

"How do you know where Four is really from?" she hisses quietly at the tattoo artist. Tori rolls her eyes at my girlfriend.

"I've known for a while. And I have already sworn to never tell."

I slip my fingers through Beatrice's and give her palm a squeeze.

"It's true. Tori has known for a while and swore. By the way, how did you already get invited to Zeke's game?"

Beatrice smiles a little. "He invited me before I came here."

At that moment, Bud rushes back into the parlor carrying a box filled with metal instruments and jars of many different colored inks. He carries the box into the back room and calls for Tori to come help him.

"Sorry I can't talk any more. I'll see you guys tonight. Bye!" Tori waves to us as she quickly joins Bud in the back room, who tosses his partner a jar of melted gold ink and a brand new needle.


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Tobias and I walk back to the Pit that night after taking the day off at his apartment. Initiation has made my body so tired without it knowing it. I fell asleep twice.

The first time was when Tobias and I sat together on his bed after breakfast while his arms were around me and we just talked. I retold many of my antics as an initiate; even though there weren't that many. In his arms, I felt Tobias shudder as I told him about the zip lining experience. And then I started to feel groggy and my head was perfectly rested in between his neck and shoulder. So I fell asleep.

Tobias woke me up so I could eat dinner an hour later.

And then we both fell into a longer nap before Zeke's game.

Now I feel ready and energetic as we walk down the halls hand in hand towards the Pit. We both smile more at least.

The Pit is crawling with people when we get there. I can hear music in the background. The energy, music, freedom of Dauntless makes me feel warm inside. Somehow I know that I was raised to appreciate only the simple, calm, quiet moments of life, Dauntless chaos is actually who I am.

But peace and quiet are nice once in a while too.

"Four! And his pretty lady Tris!" A voice rings out from the crowd of black and dark red fabric below. Zeke shoves his way through the people. There are no more signs of the stress from earlier on his face. In fact, he looks quite happy. A little too happy.

Zeke clambers up to us and drapes his arm across Tobias' shoulders and heavily leans into him. He wears the widest smile I have ever seen anyone wear in my life and his eyes are twinkling.

"Shauna kissed me! Can you believe it? A kiss!" Zeke's words are not slurred and he is not swaying back and forth like some of the people below are. So I know he is not drunk. Tobias shrugs away from Zeke.

"That's great. I knew you too would come together." Tobias says happily. I just give Zeke a small smile.

"Well… there are drinks on the table in the corner and the cooks whipped us up some cake in the kitchens if you guys are hungry. I'm going to head back down to host my party. The actual game begins in five minutes!" Zeke calls out to us as he rejoins the large crowd.

"It's nice that he and Shauna are together now." I comment as Tobias leads me down the rail-less steps to and into the Pit. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina, Will, and a few Dauntless born initiates I never met talking together as a group.

Christina had decided to wear a black dress with long sleeves and a low neck. It came down just above her knees. She even wore black leggings underneath and black leather boots. All of a sudden I feel aware of what I decided to wear to this game. I am still wearing my black pants from training with a long dark sweatshirt over my plain t - shirt. Compared to Christina's choice tonight, I look plain and… Stiff. I look away from them.

"Everything all right?" Tobias asks me as he leads me towards the table of drinks. I still remember how he got a little too tipsy one night after training and had leaned in close to tell me I looked good. Even though I despise Tobias greatly when he gets drunk like that, I suddenly want him to get wasted to tell me I look nice in my plain clothes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie." Why do you ask?"

My response sounds too sudden.

"You looked a little distracted. I was just asking."

Before Tobias could reach for something to drink off the table, the music that flowed throughout the room stopped. People from the crowd moaned and someone yelled, "What the heck Zeke?"

From where I stand with Tobias, we get a clear view of the Pit. We watch as Zeke quickly stands up on the highest table in the room and cups his hands over his mouth to address the crowd.

"Listen up people! We will now begin our game of 'Candor or Dauntless!' The first rule is that you have to play with a group of people you already know! Second rule is that there are to be no dares regarding the Chasm. And lastly there are to be no dares with guns. I think that's everything then. Have fun everyone!"

And with that, Zeke descends from his post.

0

"Four: Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah calls from across the space everyone created. We all stand in a circle in the center of the room while all the rest of Dauntless plays throughout the rest of the room. Somehow Peter ended up in with us. He stands in the darkest corner.

"Candor." Tobias calls back with a slight grin.

"What is your real name?" Uriah asks him.

Tobias pulls off his jacket and pulls it around my shoulders. I immediately feel my face turn pink at his gesture of kindness. Tobias squeezes my palm. Christina rolls her eyes.

"My turn then." Tobias says for everyone to hear. "Peter: Candor or Dauntless?" Peter takes a step forward out of the shadows and crosses his arms over his chest. His green eyes glint with malice and a sort of evil I have never seen in anyone before. It is the same evil he wielded when he stabbed Edward in the eye. Or when he hung me over the Chasm by the neck and tried to drop me to my death.

"I choose Candor." Peter says in a low voice.

"If you had the chance to fight one person here in this room, who would it be?" Tobias' question hangs in the air. No one speaks as Peter contemplates on his next move.

"I would fight… the Stiff." I feel something in the pit of my stomach twists. Peter hates me; I know it. He probably planned to do something to me last night when everyone was sleeping in the dorms. I am suddenly so glad I fell asleep with Tobias. Peter will stop at nothing to bring me down. Even if it means being labeled as "murderer" for the rest of his life. From across the circle, Peter grins maliciously at me. Sinister.

"Are you kidding me?" Tobias scoffs at Peter. "You will go no where near her again. Don't lay a finger on her." The way Tobias speaks about me; it is almost like he thinks I am weak and need protection. I do but there are some people who will not listen to warnings and try to harm me. But Tobias' words make me feel safe and secure at the same time. It is a glorious spreading warmth in my chest.

"Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Peter asks me. It _is_ his turn.

"Dauntless." I ignore the sharp pinch Tobias gives my palm and stare at Peter. His disgusting green eyes remind me of the scum that grows in the mud where the lake used to be. Peter smirks.

"I dare you to fight me."

I don't have to think this through.

"Alright then. Give me a minute to get ready though."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

I hand Tobias back his coat along with mine. Just before I walk out into the center of the circle everyone has created, I reach for the bandage wrapped tightly around my wrist and pull it off.

Tori had tattooed flames dancing from the tip of wrist only to end abruptly an inch from my elbow. They are the flames of Dauntless, my new home and family, and they will paint everything I touch. They wrap delicately around my lower arm in black. But that is where the normality ends. Mixed in with the black is faded gold ichor ink that drags the flames out like real fire. In the dim lighting of the Pit, my arm actually looks ablaze. Tori had literally outdone herself this time.

Everyone around me gasps in awe. Even Christina.

Peter and I begin to circle each other slowly. Lessons from my training stage of initiation begin to flow through my mind. Everyone around is silent. Someone mutters a prayer of hope.

I am the first to attack. My feet spring me forward and my elbow juts out at Peter's face. He reacts just as I want him to. He raises his arms to protect himself, but I don't land the hit. I tricked him into lowering his guard from his chest and stomach.

Before Peter knows what I did, my other elbow slams into his rib cage. Peter swears under his breath and tries to grab my arm. I am to fast and pull away. People are clapping around me. I risk a glance at Tobias. His face is stone hard.

Peter swings for my head, I duck the blow, and he curses again. With his lower half of his chest and stomach open again do I take the advantage. My arms wrap tightly around his midsection and I crush the air from his lungs. Peter's fingers wrap around my neck and he presses his thumbs under my trachea. I can't breathe.

Someone yells out from the circle.

"Hey! No choking! Let her go!"

Uriah.

I appreciate the warning for Peter, but my mind is working at its own pace right now. Before Peter can rip my head off, I knee him in the place _no man _wants to be _ever _hit. His fingers immediately release my neck and I inhale a huge gulp of air. Before Peter can react I punch him right in the face. Peter steps back in shock. I let out a low growl.

_Look at her. She's practically a child._

All the memories from initiation come rushing back into my mind. Memories of how Peter and his lackeys harassed me. How pissed I was when I figured out that Peter had manipulated Al to follow his lead and attack me. They tried to kill me so many times.

I rush right at Peter and punch him again. He raises his fist against me and grabs my burning wrist, but I just yank him forward. His head flies toward the ground. I use that momentum against him to knee him straight in the head. Peter collapses like a rag doll.

I wipe my hands off on my pants like I accumulated dirt while fighting. I silently walk back over to Tobias and take my jacket out of his hands. He looks at me in awe.

Uriah is the first to speak.

"Now who wants to drag this worthless piece of trash to the infirmary? Because I don't want to and this game just got interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

We are both quiet as we each get ready for bed. Beatrice disappears into the restroom to change into night clothes. I take advantage of her absence to do the same. When she walks back out, she immediately lies down on the bed. She pulls the blanket over her tightly.

I kneel down beside the bed so our eyes are level.

"Everything alright?" I ask quietly. Her eyes don't quite meet mine.

Beatrice responds by giving me the tiniest nod.

I reach out and touch her cheek lightly with just my fingertips. Her eyes look straight into mine at the point of contact.

"You seem… down. What is wrong?"

She sighs. "I guess I've just been tired. Initiation took so much out of me." I stand up to stretch my legs and lay down beside her. Her back is facing me until she slowly turns around to fall safely into my arms.

"I miss my parents so much." Beatrice murmurs into my shirt.

I am about to say something to her about me being her family now and that I will never leave her when I realize that she had fallen asleep.

So I bring closer into my arms and press my lips to her temple.

"I love you."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just didn't want to write a chapter filled with too much detail because the next one is where she chooses her job.**


	9. quick notice

Sorry guys. Im just letting you know that there will be (possibly) more or less chapters updated this week. The next one comes out tonight or tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled.


	10. Chapter 10

**8**

"Would look at who it is. The cheater." Peter sneers as I walk into the dormitory to retrieve what little possessions I have from over initiation. Someone has already shoved my clothing into a black bag and stripped my bunk of all blankets and pillows. I guess my stay is over now. I grab my bag and turn around to leave.

Everyone stares at me.

Christina, Peter, and a few others glare at me. Their eyes are hard, cold, and untrustworthy. My footsteps gradually become faster as I walk as fast as I can to the door. Just before I exit, I sneak a glance back at Will. He is not upset. Instead, his eyes look sorrowful.

Unlike the others, he still accepts me somewhere in his heart.

0

"As you all know, you will choose your jobs in the order in which you were ranked. Then we will hand you the keys to your new living spaces where you will reside here in Dauntless from now on. Lets begin." Max says quickly and loudly over the voices of many Dauntless members who have migrated towards the job picking.

Tobias stands a few feet away from Max and is holding a piece of paper and a pencil in each hand. As our former instructor, he is expected to record all the names and jobs we choose.

Even though most of Dauntless know about our relationship by now, we are still uncertain in public. We held hands as we walked the quiet halls down to the Pit for the job picking. But we immediately let go of each other when we entered the room. I guess there is still some Abnegation in us.

"Tris. Come up to choose." Max's deep voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I step forward onto the platform and look at the piece of paper in his hands that he holds for me to see. My eyes skip and skim the choices; looking for the one that will please me for the rest of my time here in Dauntless. My eyes settle on two choices.

"I choose to be an initiation instructor. And…"

Max shifts a little from foot to foot – like he is nervous. Or impatient for me to choose a career.

"…ambassador to the other factions. I think that being a transfer helps me in that general field." A knot of tension immediately lifts off my chest and shoulders. I didn't even know it was there.

Max nods approvingly and gives me a handshake. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias smiling as he writes down my choices.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

0

"You okay?" Uriah asks me as we walk out of the Pit and make our way to the dining hall for lunch. Marlene and Lynn walk a few paces behind us. They talk about the jobs everyone just picked. Lynn chose to be fence guard. Marlene surprisingly chose to become a nurse to work in the infirmary. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Uriah takes a step closer to me and gives me a half hearted grin.

"Tris. You know that you can talk to me. About anything."

I sigh a little and slow my pace.

"I'm fine Uriah. Don't worry about me."

Uriah doesn't look so convinced. I don't feel like it.

"But thank you for the offer Uriah." I return a small grin.

We enter the dining hall and immediately go to get our lunches. At least the meals are good here in Dauntless; unlike the plain food from Abnegation. But there was something comforting about that bland food. It reminds me of my roots and my family. I begin to absentmindedly pick at my food, not really having an appetite.

"You sure you're alright Tris?" Marlene asks from across the table.

"I'm fine, thank you." I growl. I hate looking so weak in their eyes.

So I get up from the table with my tray of food and go to look for Tobias. At least he makes me feel warmer and better.


	11. MUSIC

**MUSIC TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS STORY:**

**- SAY I WON'T - LECRAE (FEAT. ANDY MINEO)**

**- ENVY - 116 (MAN UP)**

**- Y.A.S. - TREY SONGZ**

**- TUNNEL VISION - JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**

**- STARRY EYED SURPRISE - PAUL OAKENFOLD**

**THESE ARE SOME OF THE SONGS THAT I GOT THE EMOTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY - YOU DONT HAE TO LISTEN TO THEM, BUT IF YOU DO - EARBUDS ARE ADVISABLE. THEYRE CLEAN SONGS, BUT NICE TO LISTEN TO WITH EARBUDS TO GET A SENSE OF WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME WHILE WRITING THE CHAPTERS! **

**NEW UPDATE COMING IN ONE OR TWO DAYS! STAY ALERT! SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME! :D**

**- the author**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 9 – TOBIAS – 3 MONTHS LATER**

I slam the door to my apartment shut behind me and sag against it, trying in vain to regain my breath and composure. I quickly remember to lock the door. The gun I hold drops to my side.

I can't believe I just shot Tris.

Voices shout from the other side of the door. I think I've caught my breath by now. I know that I am out of ammunition, so I need to hide and muster as much protection as I can possibly… muster.

I quickly and quietly pick my knife off the bedside table and run to the bathroom, only closing the door far enough to see through. Someone tries to open the door. There is a grunt of frustration, then a jingle of keys. The door slides open. I raise my gun to only look intimidating.

"Four!" Tris shouts as she barges into my apartment, "I know you are in here! Come out!" Beatrice has a wild look in her eye as she lifts her gun to chin level and stalks around my apartment, looking for any clue as to where I am hiding. Her shoulder is red from where I shot her.

Beatrice quickly sweeps through the room, her eyes narrowing at anything suspicious. Her footsteps get closer to my hiding spot. She will have to come in here to search. I raise my knife before me.

"Aha!" Beatrice shouts as she swings the door open to the bathroom to reveal me. I don't take my chances.

Before she can lift her gun to shoot at me, I shove Beatrice against the bathroom wall. My forearm holds her neck against the wall; my knife hovering inches over her esophagus.

Our eyes meet.

Beatrice lifts her arm behind me. A pang goes through my neck and I immediately release Beatrice from the death grip to clutch at my injury. Red flows from the site and I can barely breathe. I collapse to the ground in a heap. Beatrice laughs like a maniac above me.

"Game Over! I win!" she shouts. I stand back up, wiping the red paint off my stinging neck. Beatrice dances her way out of my apartment: waving her arms and jumping around in the hall. People walking past give her annoyed looks and pick up their paces to avoid my girlfriend's banter through the hall.

I stumble out of my apartment door and charge at Beatrice. She shrieks with even more laughter as I throw her over my shoulder.

"Let me down Four!" Tris pounds on my back pathetically.

"Nope!" I laugh as I start jogging towards the Pit with my girlfriend strung over my shoulder. Beatrice manages to slip from my grasp and slings her leg around my other shoulder so she is sitting around my neck. I sway as I try to walk with her weight balanced on me.

Beatrice lets out a whoop of victory as I carry her through the doors and into the Pit. Her cry of victory is met by the shouts of hundreds of Dauntless members. Someone makes a cat call. Another person tries to shoot Beatrice off my shoulders; but the paintball whizzes over her head, missing by inches.

Tris' fingers slide into my hair and she buries her nose into it. I sense her close her eyes and slowly steady her breathing. I pinch her leg.

"Can you get down now? Your weight is too much on me."

Beatrice playfully slaps my forehead from her perch before realizing that she is in deed, stuck. I give Zeke and Uriah a glance.

"Can you help her before she breaks her back falling off?"

0

"That was so much fun! I completely dominated the game tonight!" Tris exclaims as she comes back from the food line carrying her plate of dinner. Streaks of red paint glisten on her clothes from when I shot her shoulder. I smile inwardly to myself.

"You only beat us because you are so small and can hide easily." Zeke retorts. "It's completely unfair to the rest of this faction."

Beatrice smiles sinisterly at him. "When you were explaining the rules, you did say that we could win by any means necessary. So I hid ad waited for you big gorillas to shoot each other out before I made a move." She shoves a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Technically," I begin, "I spotted you first and hit your shoulder."

Zeke and Uriah let out a hoot of laugher and "ohs!"

Tris sets down her fork to turn and look at me.

"And who beat you, Four? Oh that's right! I did!" Zeke shoves my shoulder and Uriah smacks me on the head at her words.

"You were beat by your own initiate slash girlfriend!" the two brothers laugh as I shamefully shove my food into my mouth. Under the table, my fingers entwine with Beatrice's.

**~ Sorry I haven't updated in so long. And I apologize that this chapter is so short. But the idea was priceless and I had to write it down. Stay tuned for a new update coming in… 3 days? Possibly sooner because I have a few days off for Thanksgiving Break! ~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 – Beatrice

"You were beat by your own initiate slash girlfriend!" Uriah and Zeke shout as they taunt Tobias for loosing to me so quickly during the Dauntless "Pin ball" game. The idea was to shoot a person with a paintball; therefore "pinning" the opponent.

_I used my small form and light footsteps to sneak around the compound, shooting from the shadows and landing perfect shots. By the time the first two hours of the game were over, only three players hadn't signed into the "hall of shame." When you were hit by a fish oil smelling paintball, you were technically supposed to sign into the "hall of shame" where everyone else who was also pinned went. That way, the leaders could keep track of those who were still in the game._

_And since there were only 3 players left, you had to hit your opponent three times to get them out. Tobias pecked off the third contestant that was left – a man named Victor – and singled me out quite quickly. It was a matter of minutes before one of us would spot the other._

_We fought twice. The first time was in the Pit. Tobias tried to step out of the shadows he was hiding in. I landed a clear shot at his leg. As well as his torso. In the moment of panic and breathing hard to run as fast as I could, Tobias managed to hit my lower back and right shoulder._

_It was two to two. Who ever shot their opponent first upon the next encounter would lose. I watched as Tobias lumbered off through the halls and I immediately decided that I didn't want to be agile anymore. I didn't want to wait out my enemy. I had to face him head on._

_So I followed Tobias down to his apartment. I heard the familiar click of the lock and a shuffle from the other side. For a moment I stood there with my ear pressed to the door. His breaths were ragged and labored from so much adrenaline._

_I pulled away from the door and reached into my pocket for my loop of many useless keys the Dauntless leaders gave me when I began training for my position as ambassador. It is apparently necessary for me to possess a metal loop holding useless keys to useless doors I will never have a need for._

_But I pulled out a certain key. It was the one that Tobias gave me to be able to open his apartment when he was late from work or there was an emergency. It was only his spare, and the only spare he would ever get. I couldn't afford loosing it considering how much more time I like to spend here with my boyfriend. But now I had to use it._

_I barged into the room yelling and lifted my gun. There was no sign of him. I searched the room high and low, taking in every detail to make sure that nothing was out of place. My eyes land on his nightstand where he keeps his knife. It's not there. The only reason he would take the extra protection would be if he were out of ammunition. He already lost the game._

_I poke at the bathroom door and immediately regret that. A hand whips out from the darkness and slammed me against the bathroom wall. Something cold touched my throat and I immediately stopped struggling. Tobias smiled coldly at me. I couldn't remember how to breathe. So I just smiled and pulled the trigger._

My hand finds Tobias' under the table and I give his palm a squeeze of reassurance.

"Shut up Zeke. I think you're hurting little Four's feelings." I say in an overly protective motherly voice. Tobias' head whips in my direction and the look he gives me is priceless. Zeke howls with laughter.

"If I were a baby, I wouldn't be able to do this." Tobias grumbles before he lifts my chin up to press his lips to mine. I pull my arms around his neck, ignoring the prickle in my shoulder. The kiss is sweet and tastes like the mashed potatoes we were eating.

"Get a room!" Uriah shouts as he flicks a pea at us.

"Gladly." Tobias says as he lifts me out of my seat. I drop my fork and give him a serious look. My eyes meet with his and plead with him.

_I'm not ready yet._

Tobias immediately understands the message and gently lowers me so my feet touch the ground again. I pick up my fallen fork and begin shoving food back into my mouth. My face feels warm with embarrassment already.

From across the room and where she sits with Will, I sense Christina staring at me. We still have not talked over our disputes. I know it is selfish of me to not talk to her about it. And I bet it is making her feel sick for not being honest and admitting that I didn't lie to her.

We are still split.

**I need ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1 – TRIS**

Tobias meets me in the hallway outside my apartment so we can walk down to breakfast together. We decided to wake up early this morning to eat breakfast and then go for a long run before the Choosing ceremony. We may just run there instead of taking the train to the Hub.

"Good morning." I mutter groggily as I lock the door to my apartment behind me and turn around to face Tobias. He wears his usual black outfit and black sneakers with chrome eyelets. He hasn't tried to trim his hair lately, so it hangs just before his eyes and covers the tips of his pointed ears.

I rub the exhaustion from my eyes as we quietly and quickly walk down through the Pit. Max and Lisa, one of the older leaders, had me travel all the way to Amity yesterday to talk to Johanna Reyes – the leader of Amity. I had to talk to the Amity leader about the amount of protection the Amity farms get annually and ask Johanna if there was need of more or less security. It was a long, tedious, and exhausting trip.

"Do you want to run to Navy Pier today? We can check out the Ferris Wheel again." Tobias suggests as we pick up our bowls of cereal and mugs of coffee. The cooks who are placing out the early breakfasts look just as exhausted as I do.

"Navy Pier doesn't sound like a bad idea. At least it's better that running around Millenium Park five times." I groan at the memory. It was late winter and Tobias wanted to burn off as many calories as he could. Apparently he forgot that I am smaller than him and have only been in Dauntless for a few months. He has been a member for two years and ran all the time. So by the time we ran around the park five times, I was ready to collapse. Tobias sets down his breakfast across from me and smirks.

"Lighten up about that already. I promise you that I will not push you that hard this time. But I need to let off some stress and steam today, so lets just run the Magnificent Mile today instead. I know how much you like to stop and stare at the marsh and daydreaming about seeing it replaced with water." I put my spoon down and contemplate his request.

"The Mile sounds good."

And with that we continue eating or breakfasts in silence.

Just as we're about to leave and head down to the training room for our workout, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Good morning Tris. Tobias." Max nods politely to us both in turn. I didn't notice the old and worn leader enter the dining hall earlier. Of all the leaders that I have worked with here in Dauntless, Max is the one of the best. He treats me fairly and doesn't give me ridiculous jobs as an ambassador. We have earned each other's respect.

"I just want to say good luck this year with the initiates. And I also wanted to inform you that Lauren has dropped the position this year. She will be replaced by Christina instead." And with that, Max turns on his heel and saunters away from us briskly in the direction of the Pire.

Tobias' fingers entwine with mine.

"Christina is training initiates this year?" he mutters.

I sigh. Christina and I are still not at talking terms for almost a year now. Any time we see each other, the room we stand in will drop twenty degrees. The Abnegation inside me says to just let her get her way and amend our friendship. But the other half of me, the Dauntless half, tells me not to be such a wimp and confront her. Neither of us have tried to make any such amends. And now we have to train the next generation of initiates together?

"This year's initiatin is going to be interesting." I mutter.

0

I am panting hard by the time Tobias decides to finally take a break. I wipe my brow with the back of my hand. The sweat pours off me. At least I don't wear immense amounts of make up like other girls do in Dauntless. Tobias checks his watch as I stretch out my legs.

"The ceremony starts in an hour and a half. We won't have enough time to make it back home. I guess we can just run to the Hub from here. What do you think?" Tobias asks me as I bend over to touch my toes with the tips of my fingers. My chin length hair falls over my eyes. It is still not long enough to tie back.

"Running there sounds fine. But lets just walk for a few minutes first. My legs need a few minutes to rest."

Tobias scoffs.

"Dauntless don't take it easy. Come on Stiff."

He starts jogging in the direction of the Hub, which gleams in the early light of morning. I immediately take off to be able to catch up to Tobias, who's legs are longer and therefore faster than my short ones.

We run through the bustling streets of people on their way to the ceremony. People cry out as we push past them and continue running. At some point Tobias challenges me to see who can make it there fastest.

I immediately triple my pace. I sprint past families dressed in Candor black and white, Erudite blue, Amity red and yellow, and Abnegation grey. The sight of my past faction makes me feel like I need to act louder and be selfish. I push past Zeke and Uriah and continue sprinting.

"Hey what do you… Tris! What the heck?" Uriah shouts as he drops his muffin on the pavement in surprise. Behind me, I hear Tobias laugh. Uriah gives me a look of annoyance and immediately begins to bound after me.

The race against Tobias is forgotten at once. I immediately step behind Tobias. Uriah tries to reach around my boyfriend to grab me, but Tobias shoves him away. Uriah struggles against Tobias.

"Let it go Uriah. She didn't mean to knock your muffin to the ground." Zeke grumbles as he makes his way over to us. "Lets go or we won't be able to get any good seats."

**CLIFFHANGER! YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE CEREMONY! HAHAHA!**


	15. 15 - Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2 – TRIS

Zeke and Uriah run off to sit with Marlene and Lynn at the front of the ceremony where they will greet the new transfers. Tobias gently touches the small of my back to lead me where we will sit a few rows behind our friends.

I marvel at how liberating today is for me. Exactly one year ago I was sitting amongst my Abnegation family, terrified of what future I would choose. Caleb had betrayed the family and transferred to Erudite, leaving me with no other option but to choose Abnegation. But that wasn't what my heart was set for. It felt like an eternity before I let my blood spill onto the coals. I was brave. I was stupid. I was Divergent.

I take a seat between Tobias and a younger Dauntless girl. Her hair is streaked with red and blue stripes. A piercing peeks from under her short shirt that reveals her lower stomach.

My eyes take in every aspect of the Choosing ceremony room. Hundreds of people and families clamber around, looking for a place to sit and watch the ceremony. My eyes immediately go to Abnegation. Something like hope twists inside me. It is only a few weeks until Visiting Day, but I feel like seeing one of my parents now will settle all my thoughts.

"You all right Tris?" Tobias asks gently. I nod without really thinking about a response. Tobias' fingers thread through mine and he gives my palm a squeeze.

And then I see them.

My mother and father kindly usher people to their seats. I want to stand up and wave to them, but Eric would probably label me as traitor when we get back to Dauntless and have me killed. So I watch intently as my parents smile warmly at a little girl as she sits down beside what I presume is her mother.

As my parents begin to walk back to the Abnegation section to await the ceremony, my mother's eyes begin to comb through every face in Dauntless. And they land on me.

My mother grabs my father's hand and she stops him to point in my direction. I smile back to them, waving a small wave with my free hand. For the first time since my Choosing Ceremony, my father looks proud of me. His eyes shows it. But not before his eyes land on my hand entwined with Tobias'. Still smiling, my father shakes his head in disbelief and walks to his seat. My mother follows close behind him. Just looking at them made me feel so at peace – they aren't mad that I left them to pursue my own future. I immediately feel calmer.

"Your parents seem happy for you." Tobias comments from beside me. I didn't notice him watching. He wears a small smile and looks at me closely.

"I guess they are happy." My voice sounds far and wistful.

"Hey," Tobias gently turns my attention from my parents to his dark eyes. "They're happy and that's all that matters." He leans forward to softly press his lips to mine. The kiss isn't long, but enough to reassure me of his point.

An Abnegation leader steps up to the front of the room and calls for silence. He has to shout over the ruckus Dauntless makes and the loud murmuring of Candor.

The leader starts to tell the long and monotonous history of our city and how we are so lucky to be placed here in the safety of the factions. I don't exactly pay attention to the lesson. I play with Tobias' fingers looped through mine instead.

"We will now begin. Each person called will step forward to cut their palm with a knife and drop their blood into the bowl of their chosen faction." The leader stops for a second. "Faction before blood."

**It will take too long to write out the Choosing Ceremony, so I will start from where they are leading the initiates to the train tracks and the trip to Dauntless.**

We stand by the tracks, awaiting the train to pass. Zeke and Marlene stand on either side of me. Tobias stands a few feet behind us beside Lynn. Nervous looking transfers stand in a clump behind us. The train horn blasts in the distance.

I start running along the edge of the track to get my momentum. The train passes beside me, throwing my hair in my face. I take a few more steps before grabbing the handle and pulling myself in swiftly. The others follow close behind me. The transfers have more trouble getting the hang of learning to do this. A few are shaky as they run to catch up with the cars. A moment later everyone is on though.

For a half hour, the train carries us out of the city and through the maze of crumbling buildings. I can see the sun drafting though the clouds and spraying the marsh with beautiful light. I always wondered what it would look like if it still had water. Whenever I go zip lining with the Pedrads, I always fantasize ideas of a blue ocean lining the city and ice forming along the edges of Navy Pier from the lake breezes.

"It's time to jump!" Zeke yells from the opposite doorway. I pick my through the people huddled at the opening. In the first few cars ahead of us, black clothed figures leap onto the familiar rooftop.

Before I know it, I am sailing through the air, my fingers dragging behind me and my body weightless.

0

"Initiates!" Max calls out over the group of young people fresh from the Choosing Ceremony. "The way into Dauntless is through this hole in the roof. If you cannot find the guts to jump, consider yourself factionless." A few initiates gasp.

A few moments of silence pass as we wait to see who is brave and daring enough to jump first. Beside me, Tobias shakes. He knows that he will have to face his fear here on the ledge. But he cannot show any weakness whatsoever.

A timid girl from Candor raises her hand in the air. She has soft brown hair and light skin. Her green eyes remind me of Peter's eyes. But hers are a gentler color. She's pretty.

"I'll jump." Her voice is low for a girl her height.

Max steps off the ledge and nods. The Candor girl carefully steps up to the front and stares down at the gaping hole in the roof. I can't help but feel scared for her.

And then she leaps. We watch as the girl's brown hair disappears over the edge. Almost immediately, a second initiate steps forward onto the ledge. From inside Dauntless, we hear the cries of our faction approving the first jumper.

0

I stand on the ledge staring at the black hole beneath me. Behind me, I feel Max's impatience to get this over with.

"Be careful Tris!" Tobias calls from beside me. He has to shout over the wind so I can hear him.

I step forward and feel weightless. I let my arms and legs go loose around me and flip over onto my back so I won't land in the net on my stomach. I watch the sky become smaller and dimmer as I descend. When my body makes contact with the net do I finally feel safe. Hands reach over the net to help me climb out. I give Uriah a smile in thanks.

Seconds later, a body hits the net. Their breathing is hard and scratchy. I reach my hand out to help Tobias climb over the net and get to firm ground. He leans against me as he tries to regain his breath.

"Better?" I ask after a moment of listening to him breathe in and out. He nods his head vigorously before straightening his back out. I give him a small smile. My gaze drifts back up at the hole in the ceiling.

"I can't believe that exactly one year ago, I was Beatrice."

Tobias smiles a little at the memory. It was when we met.

"Four! Tris!" Max calls out from across the room. "Take your initiates on the tour. Then make sure they get to dinner!"


	16. 16 - Clara and the stars

Chapter 3 – TRIS

I set my tray of food down angrily beside Tobias.

"I _hate_ Christina! I cannot believe she said that about me!"

Tobias gives Zeke a worried glance before looking back at me. He picks at his food with his fork as I shove a piece of carrot into my mouth angrily.

"We just got back from taking the transfers on a tour not even five minutes ago. How did you already have a fight with Christina in that amount of time?" I slam my fork down on the table, evidently making Zeke and Tobias flinch in surprise.

"I overheard her talking to the Dauntless born initiates about advice and what they can do to get a good rank this year. She said 'Then just sleep with your instructor and convince him into raising your rank. The Stiff did it last year and got first.' I hate her!" I mange to shove another piece of steamed vegetable into my mouth before Tobias speaks.

"That is pretty…" he doesn't finish the thought.

The green eyed Candor transfer girl timidly walks up to our table. The black uniform she was given hangs loose from her shoulders and her pants are hastily tucked into her boots so they don't drag on the ground. In her hands, she carries a tray of dinner. But why is she coming to our table?

"Hello. I'm Clara. Can I sit at this table with you all?"

Zeke slides over a seat and motions for the girl to sit down. Clara gently places her tray of food on the table and proceeds to sit down. An awkward silence follows suit.

"I saw that you transferred from Candor." Tobias mutters. Clara puts down her fork and looks at Tobias with wide eyes. For a moment, I feel a strange twinge in my stomach. Jealousy.

"I did. I wasn't all for the life of open honesty and truth."

Tobias nods and continues eating his food. Clara picks her fork up again. Every few seconds, she glances up to glimpse at him. Zeke looks back and forth between the transfer and I waiting to see who will make her move first.

"Training starts tomorrow at seven." I tell Clara as Tobias and I stand up to take our trays back to the kitchens.

"It was nice to meet you today Four." Clara says sweetly.

Tobias nods a little at her. "Nice to meet you too, Candor."

Clara's face turns slightly pink and my suspicions were true. She _does_ like Tobias. As we walk away from the table, I grab Tobias' hand and press my palm to his.

I smile inwardly to myself. Point Me.

0

"Do you want to go do something?" Tobias asks me as we aimlessly walk around the Pit. I shrug at his idea.

"I don't really know what to do."

Tobias laces his fingers with mine and smiles a little. He begins to pull me towards the Chasm. Instead of stopping at our little spot, he continues leading me further into the dark halls. I have to press my hand to the wall to keep balance.

"Where are we going?" I ask. My voice sounds stifled.

"You'll see. Just trust me Tris." I roll my eyes, ignoring the fact that he wont be able to see me do it. Tobias' hand never lets go of mine as he leads me further down the dark hall.

After what seems like walking in the darkness forever, Tobias stops. I almost run into him in the dark. I hear him fumble with what sounds like a jammed door and then push it open. There is still darkness. Tobias gently guides me forward.

"Woah…" I whisper. I step out of the dark tunnel to look up at the sky. Millions of stars paint the night above our heads. Somehow, Tobias knew that tunnel leads out of Dauntless. It must have been an old escape door.

A hundred feet to the side the marsh sits in its muddy haven. To the opposite direction is the city. The night light and stars in the heaven make the glass buildings shine like beacons. I am suddenly aware of Tobias gazing not at the city, but at me.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" I ask him quietly.

Tobias takes my hands in his and steps closer.

"Because you're beautiful."

***TFIOS QUOTE PEOPLE!***

I feel my face turn red and Tobias leans his forehead against mine. My arms immediately slip around his waist and his arms do the same to me. I fit my forehead in the crook between his neck and shoulder perfectly. We stand like that, in silence, for a long time, watching the stars dance across the sky. My heart tells me that this is where I belong. With _who_ I belong with. Someone who tells me I am beautiful in the starlight and takes me through mysterious tunnels to reach a place just for us.

"You were right," I whisper so as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere. "This is the place to be."

"I love you." Tobias whispers after a moment. I close my eyes and press my ear to his chest. His heartbeat is strong.

"I love you too. So much Tobias."

The feeling to love someone so much like this takes over my body so completely that I feel like I am suffocating. It is a feeling like honey slowly pouring over me, slowing my thoughts and letting me just to be myself. Over the past year, Tobias and I have come so close together as a couple. Good friends, even. We balance our struggles and anger between us, letting the other have a chance to calm the one who is hurt. We've only had a few instances where we even came close to breaking up. But there was some invisible bond that just led us straight back together. Our love is just too strong.

I tip my head up and press my lips to Tobias'. The kiss starts gentle and sweet. For a moment, we breathe each other's air, only to begin kissing again, but with more fire.

Tobias' hands tighten around my waist and pushes me against the door to the tunnel. I reach up into his dark hair, my fingers curling into the hair that he hasn't tried to trim in so long. Tobias presses his body so close to mine that there is no difference between us. He is just as essential as an eye or organ or arm. He tilts his head to the side to kiss the skin just under my jaw and I let out the softest sigh.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Tobias whispers against my neck as my fingers play with his hair. I drag his head up so it is level with mine and kiss the spot where he likes to scrunch his eyebrows. I feel the sides of his face turn up in a smile so I press my lips to his cheek. I let my lips trail from his cheek down to his lips. I kiss him softly.

"I love you more Four."

**:D - Don't forget to leave a comment!**


	17. Chapter 17 Lane, Yellow Tooth, and Time

**CHAPTER 4 – TOBIAS **

***AN: I CHANGED CLARA'S NAME TO LANE***

As Beatrice and I watch as the initiates trickle into the training room slowly for training, I wish more than anything to go back to our date under the stars last night. We had lain down next to each other to cuddle in our warmth. Beatrice had laid her head atop my stomach, legs sprawled out to the side so we are shaped as a T. For hours, we lay there, eventually dozing off. I had to practically carry Beatrice back my apartment. And now we have to sit here in the training room and teach a bunch of initiates how to beat the crap out of each other. Great.

Because this is only her first year as an instructor, Beatrice is supposed to observe me training the initiates from the shadows and fix their little mistakes I don't catch. Later in stage two, she is required to watch the fear simulation footage after everyone has left to rat out the… certain ones. Eric has tightened his grip around the initiates and I hate him more.

I count the number of people in the room to make sure everyone arrived. There are a total of seven transfers. Eleven Dauntless – born in the other room. That means only eight people will be cut this year. Only two less lost than last year.

"Is this everyone?" I ask loudly over the eager voices of the recently transferred. The room immediately falls quiet at the sound of my voice. I am Four; the cold, hard, mysterious instructor. I am not Tobias, lover to Beatrice, in this room now. Beatrice straightens her stance at the sound of my voice.

A brutish looking boy standing in the corner of the room with his lackeys speaks up first. His teeth are yellow.

"I saw a girl with dark hair and green eyes running late this morning. I don't think she'll make –" the ugly brute of a boy is cut off by the doors of the training room being shoved open and someone stepping through.

"I'm here!" Lane announces as she quickly walks across the room to join her fellow transfers. I scoff at her entrance scene and glance at the clock on the far wall.

"Well, _Lane,_ you were seconds away from being factionless. Literally. Let this be a lesson to everyone here: Dauntless do _not _accept anyone being late. It is irresponsible, rude, and dangerous." I turn around to start the first demonstration on shooting guns, when Yellow Teeth speaks up from behind me.

"What does showing up on time have to be with being dangerous?" Before I can open my mouth to speak back, Beatrice steps forward out of the shadow of a metal beam lining the room and gives Yellow Tooth a hard look.

"Imagine being late when the leaders summon you to a 'life or death' situation. Being late would result in the death of someone's life. We train you to be soldiers and obey the rules. Including showing up on time. Understood?" The way Beatrice's voice cuts through the silence of the room amazes me. She does not put malice or cold in her words. Instead, they are quiet and subtle. It makes my skin rise with goose bumps. Yellow Tooth takes in Beatrice with a relatively quick glance at her body, scoffing out loud.

"Who said you could give me a lesson on time, little girl?"

I stand my ground. As much as I'd like to hit Yellow Tooth in the jaw right now and take care of his face, I know that this is not my fight to pick. It is Beatrice's.

Beatrice slowly begins walking forward towards Yellow Tooth. Her arms are crossed tightly across her relatively flat chest and her eyes drill right into Yellow Tooth's eyes. Beatrice stops barely a foot away from Yellow Tooth's face. But he is so tall that she has to tilt her head up to lock eyes with the moron.

"I wouldn't want to provoke me, _initiate. Especially_ me."

Beatrice's voice is low. Yellow Tooth grins sinisterly.

"I get to talk to you however I like, little girl."

"Oh really? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Why should I care?"

"I am Tris. First ranking initiate last year."

Yellow Tooth shrugs at her words and scoffs again.

"And why should I care? You don't scare me."

"And I just happen to be your instructor this year."

It is quite amusing watching the realization paint itself across Yellow Tooth's face and how he glares at Tris.

"_You_ are training me? A… a little girl like –" Yellow Tooth doesn't even need to finish his thought out loud. Beatrice grabs his arm to yank his head forward and slams her fist straight into Yellow Tooth's jaw. Before he can react from this act, Tris shoves Yellow Tooth to the ground and kicks him in the arm. He groans audibly as he summons the strength to crawl back his feet and shuffle to the back of the group. Beatrice has already returned to her position in the shadows. But everyone's eyes seem to be focused on her now.

I clear my throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Lets begin with learning how to shoot a gun."

0

Lane sheepishly approaches Beatrice and I as we are putting away the training guns from today's lesson. The transfer nervously twists her nimble fingers in front of her and her eyes are downcast; like a child awaiting a punishment. Lane's charcoal colored shirt reminds me of the one I am wearing underneath my black sweatshirt. Lane looks at us.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the class today." She mutters in small voice. I am taken aback for a moment. People in Dauntless do not apologize for making loud noises or flicking food at you at dinner. Apologizing is more of a sincere, more thoughtful act. It is what the Abnegation do.

I speak first before Beatrice can open her mouth.

"Just remember the rules we set before you decide to sleep in on the first day of training. Get here early and thank your lucky stars that Tris here was able to step in for you."

My voice is low and quiet. Four – like.

Lane's eyes are glued to the ground as her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. She nods her head quickly.

"Go eat." Beatrice tells her firmly.

Lane scampers out of the room faster than when Uriah is being chased by Zeke with a pellet gun.


	18. Chapter 18 Cold

**Chapter 5 – BEATRICE**

I walk quickly to the dining hall to meet up with Tobias. He had "assigned" me to finish cleaning up the training room so he could go ahead and fetch us some dinner and a place to sit.

The roar of hundreds of peoples' voices ring throughout the halls leading to the massive dining area. Before my fingers push the doors to the dining area open so I can join my friends, I feel a shiver go down my back. I feel like there are eyes watching me.

It must be the cameras. Tobias showed me the surveillance camera fit perfectly into the corner of a wall. It is three feet above my head and a small red light blinks. Blinks? No, it is supposed to be shining. Not blinking. It must have been turned off. Why though? Again, I feel like there is someone watching me. My fingers slip away from the door and the voices of the Dauntless eating and shouting seems to fade into the distance. I narrow my eyes and open my ears more.

A black gloved hand grabs me around the mouth and pulls me back. Another pair of hands grabs my flailing legs and pins them to the hard stone ground. My eyes are wide and vulnerable as I try to scream, anything! I try to open my mouth and try biting my captor's hand, but the glove's wool hopelessly fills my mouth, restricting my airway even _more_.

"Shhh…" one of the voices breathes into my ear. I feel sick as he leans down to touch the edge of my hairline. The face is masked and I cannot see anything other than the blackness.

"Sleep. You're under our protection now… Sleep Beatrice Prior. Here; this should help." The man shifts over so a _third_ companion can step forward. I want to move. I want to get out of here – to find Tobias – anyone! The third man pulls something out of his pocket. A vial. There is a dark purple liquid sloshing around in it. The man pulls out a small syringe from another hidden pocket and carefully lets the dark purple liquid pour into the syringe. I struggle against the other two captors as hard as I can. I will not let them inject me. Terror pulses through me as the third man crouches down beside my head and tilts my neck to the side just slightly.

My eyes widen with terror and fear and my brow is prickling with sweat as the needle softly pinches my skin. I try in God's vain to scream. And then my vocal chords go numb.

A slow feeling like ice water runs through my neck. The dark purple liquid moves through my blood vessels in my neck, becoming _part_ of the blood that pulses to my brain and body. Every muscle in my body relaxes as the liquid flows into my mind and chest. Then it coldly flows into my arms, my legs, my feet, every part of me. I cannot move.

"Release her." The third man tells the others that keep me pinned to the ground. The hands release my once flailing limbs and carefully take a step back. My body is still weighed down.

Even my tongue. But I can still breathe normally.

"Sleep…" the voices sooth over my ears like water.

And then the world is thrown into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 6 - TOBIAS **

I find her in a heap of limbs leaning against a far wall of the hallway when Zeke and I step out to search for her.

"Tris!" I choke out. My feet fly to her body, which seems heavier than normal when I lift her off the wall. Zeke helps me lay her out flat on the ground so her spine is straight. I don't want to her to have nerve damage or anything serious that we can't see. I cradle Beatrice's head in my hands and check her pulse and make sure she is breathing. Tris is fine. It's almost like she is only asleep.

"What happened?" Zeke shakes me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head in confusion. "I don't know."

"Maybe someone attacked her?"

I want to shake my head again, but it could have happened. Someone could have ambushed her in the hallway. But why now? Someone else could have easily stepped out of the dining hall and stopped the person. Or they could even be heard from the other room.

"I'm going to go check the camera recordings."

Zeke gives my shoulder a pat as he stands and leaves.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 7 – BEATRICE**

She opens her eyes to a dull, bitter cold, blistering ache traveling at rocket speed throughout her spine. The cold feeling reaches its tentacles around her lungs and squeezed the air completely from them. She could barely catch enough air. The only way to escape the suffocation was to open her eyes and signal for some form of help.

Beatrice's eyes snapped open only to realize that everything was dim and blurry. Tears clouded her vision and her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness of the hallway leading to the dining hall. Her body was sprawled out on the cold hard stone floor and her arms her spread over her stomach as if to protect her insides.

"Beatrice. Thank God you're awake!" A rough voice sighed with relief. A head with long dark hair and soft olive skin and dark blue orbs as eyes stared down into her face. The eyes searched hers for any sign of pain or… love? Beatrice realized that this person was holding her head in his hands.

"What… I… Tobias, _what_ _happened_?" Beatrice gasped.

She attempted to sit up and pull body into sitting position, but her limbs felt like they were frozen in place. Like snow was piled high on top of her and she was freezing. Tobias gave her a strange glance.

"What do you mean _what happened?_ I'm asking _you _what happened? Did someone attack you? Zeke and I found you here, passed out and slumping against the wall." Genuine worry crosses Tobias' voice as he attempts to help Beatrice into a proper sitting position. He slides his arm under her small back and carefully pulls her up so she is able to rest her spine and back of her head against the stone wall and try to regain feeling in the rest of her body. Beatrice gave a forced and painful grin in thanks.

"All I remember is the security camera blinking instead of shining. After that, my memories are… gone I guess." Beatrice attempted to even _try_ to remember the events of that evening. Anything. But all that arose in her mind was few fleeting images of the blinking security camera and a sense of ice cold fluid flowing effortlessly throughout her limbs and head. Voices, distant and deep, rang in her mind. She could almost place them. When she tried to think about them more, they became _less_ familiar and _more_ foreign. What was going on?

Beatrice dropped her heavy head into her now awake hands and let out a deep sigh that emanated from deep within her. She was aware of Tobias gently resting his hand on her shoulder, worrying for her.

"The memory is fuzzy. I can't remember anything specific." Beatrice muttered, dragging a lazy cold hand down the side of her face. Tobias was now interested completely. He carefully pulled his jacket off his shoulders and pulled it closely around Beatrice's small frame that miraculously fit inside the jacket made from rough black fabric, worn in certain spots from long hours of work. Tobias crouched down in front of his girlfriend and reached for her fingers.

"Dig deeper into your mind. Think back as far as you can."

Beatrice closes her eyes and squeezes her palms to her temples. For a few minutes, she attempts to remember the smaller details of what happened after the voices arrived and discovering the blinking camera. There were how many attackers? Two or three? Three. Beatrice pushes her mind to the max. But there's nothing. She continues pushing forward. Two hands grab her wrists and pull them from her away from head. She opens her eyes to spare a glance at Tobias.

"Don't push yourself _that_ hard. Come on." He rises to his feet and offers Beatrice his hand to help he get back to her feet. Once she is finally standing upright does she realize how large of a toll the cold feeling took over her body. Every limbs seems to want to break apart from each other because of the intensity of the ice cold.

Beatrice shivers violently and attempts to take a feeble step forward. Her legs stumble and before she hits the hard ground, Tobias catches her. Beatrice gives him a reassuring grin that hurts her cheeks and leans part of her weight into him so she can attempt to at least walk without losing her balance again. Silently, they begin the trek to Tobias' apartment where no one will think to look for Beatrice and pester her with questions about what happened earlier.

0

Beatrice immediately collapses onto the bed once they arrive to Tobias' room. As she curls up on her usual side of the bed, Tobias takes note of every security measure within his apartment. He double checks every window to make sure that they are all locked tight and no one will be able to sneak into his room and attempt to hurt his girlfriend. Once he is 100% certain his apartment is 100% safe does he eventually go to check on Beatrice.

Her body is shaking with cold. Tobias quickly pulls another extra blanket out from the trunk under his bed and gently tucks Beatrice safely under its protection. Tobias then steps into the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in and attempts to brush his fingers through his feathery and dark hair that reaches just an inch over his brow line.

Beatrice falls into Tobias' side as he lies down in the bed with her shivering form. Tobias quietly pulls his arms around her and laces his fingers together behind her back. It seems that being around Tobias seems to calm Beatrice's nerves down a fair amount.

"I still can't remember." Beatrice whispers into his chest before the coldness overwhelms her and she is sucked into a deep sleep.

***Should I keep writing in 3****rd**** POV? It works pretty well!***


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 8 – BEATRICE**

She woke up the next morning with a pain in her skull so insistent and ferocious that Beatrice could only focus on the pain itself. A moan escaped her throat as she pressed a pillow forcefully to her head and tried to at least block out the sunlight coming from the balcony windows. Another wave of pain hit her head. It felt like nails were hammering away at each of her brain cells until there was only a molten mush left.

Two arms gingerly cradled her in their embrace a moment after she awoke. Beatrice attempted to only focus on the smell of Tobias. She pressed her nose to his shirt and inhaled. He smelled of masculinity and mint. Of safety, too. If only Beatrice could loose herself completely into him and remove the pain coursing through her head.

"Good morning." Tobias murmured as softly as he could into her sweet smelling hair. It always reminded him of apples and Dauntless soap that was sold at the supply store in the Pit.

"Morning." Beatrice managed to gasp out loud before a wave of nausea hit her stomach and the contents of yesterday's lunch threaten to spill over. She immediately pressed her nose back to Tobias' shirt and continued inhaling.

"Just morning?" Tobias asked quizzically.

Beatrice managed to nod a little. Tobias sighed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, not trying to make the situation any gloomier than it already was. Beatrice pulled her nose out of his shirt to open her eyes an inch and look into his assuring blue eyes.

"Bad."

"Head ache?" He touches his fingertips to her temples gingerly and kisses her forehead. He feels like a tender father with a daughter made of porcelain. But Beatrice is not his daughter - rather an equal to him.

"More like a mega migraine." She slowly lowered her head back down on the pillow to close her eyes and focus on just trying to breathe normal oxygen. Maybe whatever happened yesterday has to do with her killer headache.

Tobias swiftly pulls himself out of bed and walks into his bathroom. He opens the drawer of his small vanity and rummages through his boxes of much needed band aids and rolls of tape to wrap around your knuckles when using the punching bag. Tobias has to push past the package of gauze before he finds what he is looking for: the all too glorious and life saving painkillers. Beatrice covers the top half of her head with a pillow to protect her eyes from the sun that uninvitingly makes its way into the room. Tobias returns a moment later from his kitchen area with a glass of water and the vial of painkillers. He pulls the pillow from Beatrice's face and pokes her cheek.

"These should help with that migraine." Beatrice sits up to accept the glass and the vial. She carefully unscrews the cap of the container and dumps four **(haha! Get what I did there? FOUR?)** painkillers onto her palm, only for them to end up in her mouth a second later and being washed down by a gulp of water. Beatrice gratefully downs the rest of the cool hydration down her throat and sets the glass down on the small night table. Tobias quickly rejoins her under the blankets. For a few moments, they lay there, heads touching and just breathing.

"Aren't we supposed to be training initiates today?" Beatrice asks out of nowhere. Her eyes widen when she realizes that they should have woken up the initiates a long time ago. It was already late morning! So much for the "being on time" lesson earlier and the instructors couldn't even follow their own rule.

"I asked Zeke to take over for the first half of the morning. I'm going to go train the afternoon half. Zeke knew you weren't feeling all too good and wanted me to make sure you were all right. I hope you don't mind…" Tobias glances down at his fingertips, nervously biting the inside of his cheek to hide his nervousness. He rarely coddled his girlfriend, if _ever_. He never treated her like she was frail or weak. In fact, he saw her as the complete opposite of those two virtues. But sometimes, coddling her was still new to him. As to her, he was sure.

It never occurred to Tobias that he has never put so much time, effort, dedication or emotion into something like dating. Sure, initiation required thinking and instincts and so much passion to win, but nothing has ever tested him as much as being in a relationship. In a way, it was more like a combat. He would first address the other player – Beatrice – and then he tried to search for her weak spots. Her ambitions, goals, and way of thinking. She was a puzzle – an unsolvable equation.

And he had to clue himself in. He would bend his emotions to match hers at times. Tobias learned to open himself up more: to not be so secluded and to trust in her. In others. It was a test, this relationship. He is still adjusting to handing over the training to take time to watch over someone he loves so greatly. It's confusing and Tobias wonders when girls started affecting like this. It was a real head scratcher at times for Tobias most times. Zeke was _no help_ whatsoever when it came to "women talks."

"I think it's nice that Zeke is taking over the morning half. Just being to sleep in nice. Better when I get to sleep in with you at least." Beatrice murmurs into Tobias' arm. Her nose is pressed solidly into his bicep that sticks out from under his shirt that he slept in. Tobias smiles at her comment.

"I like sleeping in with you too." He softly nuzzles his nose into her hair again and breathes in her scent of sweet apples. Oh God how much he loved her right now was unfathomable. All Tobias ever dreamed to do would be to settle down with Beatrice someday, marry, start a family, and grow old together. Of course, he wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning. For once, they were able to stop thinking about the previous evening and just relax into each other's embrace.

The painkillers begin to immediately take effect after a few moments of calmness in Beatrice's head. The pains and aches slowly drain from her system and she uses deep breaths to cleanse away any stress and tension that may still be lingering in the back of her mind and could reignite the migraine.

But the smell of sleep was enough to keep her grounded to the moment. Her senses took in the feel of the soft sunlight floating airily over their bodies. The warmth of the light and Tobias' body parallel to hers made her feel secure. Even the smell of night sweats and sleep made her migraine feel like it was a million miles away. Beatrice was content with her life.

Tobias on the other hand was in a different mindset. All he could think of was the devotion and love coursing its way throughout him. He was still struggling to remember when the last time he ever had emotions as strong as these happened to him before. It must have been a long time ago. Before Marcus began abusing Evelyn and him. And that was _a long _time ago.

All of a sudden, memories flashed before his eyes.

The belt. The screams. The pain.

Tobias squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the good aspects of his life. He had to stop thinking about his childhood or his mind and memories would torture him. Forever. The only escape was to love. Loving someone with no boundaries.

So Tobias leaned down and pressed his lips to Beatrice's. It was a fast and unannounced kiss and Beatrice only had seconds to react. Instead of pulling away, she pressed herself closer. Their bodies were so close that there were no outlines of their forms left. The kiss was sloppy and tense, but liberating nonetheless. Beatrice pulled away after a moment to breathe.

"Okay…" she sighed against his yearning lips, "I think we can do better than that. Right?" Her voice was soft and so were her lips as they brushed heavily against Tobias'. All he wished to do was loose himself in her arms. To never have to return to reality. It was a maddening affect for him.

"Yeah. We can." Is all he managed to gasp before kissing Beatrice. Tobias pulled her as close as he could to his body as he possibly could without hurting her. Beatrice immediately wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself further into his chest. For once, she ignored the nervous buzz in her chest. She didn't care about how close this felt. She didn't care if she was scared as hell as to what would happen. She _didn't care._

Tobias managed to regain control over his self only when he realized that she was shaking ever so slightly. He scolded himself mentally for being so stupid in forgetting her fear of intimacy. He immediately pulled away from her lips and left his nose to touch the tip of hers.

"I'm sorry. Your fears are more important than my feelings right now and I'm pushing you into this." His voice is scratchy from the lack of breathing a moment ago. Beatrice gives him a confused expression.

"Tobias, do I _look_ scared?" She asked him quietly.

His eyes flicked to hers.

"You're trembling."

She rolls her eyes and he feels confused now instead.

"Just kiss me already…" she tells him in a querulous **(begging, whining)** manner. Tobias gladly does so. He moves his arms away from around her and sets his hands firmly onto her waist, pressing her into the mattress and tilting his head to be able to kiss her more deeply. Her fingers twist further into his hair and tangle in it.

His lips move from hers to her cheek and then to under her jaw. Her skin tastes like salt and something else… his blanket? Tobias discards the thought. It is obvious that Tobias is clearly loosing his self control in bits and pieces feeling the warmth of her pale skin.

"I love you," he murmurs in the hollow between her neck and chin. He stops to breathe in the air there. Beatrice's breathing quickly rises with each inhale Tobias realizes soon enough. He is so close to her chest that he can even hear her steady heartbeat. He cherishes the effect he has on this girl. He softly grazed his fingers across her side and was rewarded by the sound of her heart beating harder against her chest.

"I didn't know I had this much of an effect on you." He laughs at her face turning pink with embarrassment at his discovery. It is endearing to him.

"You have always made me feel like this. I still cannot believe you chose me of all the girls you could have had."

Beatrice's comment catches Tobias off guard for a second.

"I chose you because you were so beautiful the day you fell into my life. Literally. Your eyes were so breathtaking the day you jumped into the net and I helped you out." He placed a kiss on each of the ravens flying to her heart. "And then you stood in front of that target and took Al's place when Eric had me throw those knives. Your selfless side was beautiful." Tobias dragged his lips to her cheek and kissed her there. "And then when I took you through my fear landscape, you stood up to Marcus like that… and I knew I loved you then and there."

Beatrice tried not to let the small pinpricks of tears that threatened to spill over at Tobias' words. So instead, she lifted his head to her level by his ears and kissed him quickly. But she wasn't fast enough to keep the tears at bay. Silently, they began to march across her cheeks, paining her face like fire.

Tobias pulled back just enough to see the little indescribable diamonds fall onto his pillow before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. Forever and always." Beatrice whispered.

**WOAH. That was a lot more fluff than usual. I've been adding parts to this chapter all week, as well as getting this massive edition for .books – a MASSIVE EDITION. I'm working on a story with her and wanted to say that you guys should give her story a peek when you guys get the chance. **

** .books – be prepared for a massive update next week !**


	22. Stupidity and temporary delays

Ok so I have a little set back. I believe many of us are aware of computer crashes and temporary weeks waiting for the problem to be fixed. Well, that's what happened to me. Classes have started up again and writing time is beginning to narrow down just like last time. I just have a few words here to share for anyone reading my stories.

I will be writing one story at a time.

Okay yes this is a mega set back and a real hair tugger, but I cannot support my life and 5 fanfictions in one bucket. So for the time being, I'm focusing on completing one story at a time. And to add to that, I will also be completing writing b . loves . books Divergent: no war story. Check out her stories when you get the chance! I know that some of you are expecting an update for "Taken," but that may be the last story I will be working on.

PLAN:

60 Years Later - no more updates - complete

Divergent High School Story - no more updates - complete

Divergent Alt. Ending - not complete - working on it after The Return

Taken - barely even started - working on it after Divergent Alt. Ending

The current story I am going to be narrowing my focus on is The Return. I just want to finish that (scratchy, needy, pathetic, rusty) fanfic. Then I'll be able to complete the rest of my projects. I'm not the best writer or author out there, but I'm doing my best to build myself back up to the top and knock your brains out with my (stunning, teary, cliffhanging, betraying, smoochy) ideas! Stay tuned for more updates! - the author


End file.
